Chase Shuts up!
by shanzlol
Summary: Chase looses his voice. Trouble occurs when his brothers and sister mock him for not able to talk for a while and Eddy makes it worse . What will happen. father and son thing again! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1(so not fair)

another chapter fanfic yay hope you like!

* * *

Mr Davenport was in the lab making some pointless invention which probably will not work when Chase rushed in with a panicked look on his face.

Mr Davenport turned and saw him.

"Chase, what's wrong!" He said.

Chase squeaked. Mr Davenport looked at him in confusion.

"ok write down what's wrong" He handed Chase a pen and a piece of paper. Chase wrote down something and handed it to Mr Davenport.

He read it out loud: "I think I've lost my voice!" It read.

"Ok. Ye probably you have so I suggest you rest your voice and don't try to talk for about 2 weeks"

"What" Chase managed to crock out.

"I said no talking" Mr Davenport snapped.

Chase snatched the piece of paper of off him and wrote another thing on it and handed it back to Mr Davenport He read: How am I supposed to communicate.

"You can use...sign language. I can understand you"

"Fine" Chase signed.

* * *

stay tuned for more tomorrow. bye :)


	2. Chapter 2(Chanting)

sorry it's short! and late.

* * *

Mr Davenport went to tell the others that Chase couldn't talk for a while.

Chase was in the lab playing on the computer when Bree, Adam and Leo came in laughing. Chase handed them a note that said 'What you laughing at'.

"YOU" They all said still laughing. Chase was a bit offended. He took the note back and wrote down 'why'.

"Well because you can't talk and we can make fun of you" Adam said still giggling. Chase was very offended now. "How can things get any worse" Chase thought. Then it got worse. Adam, Leo and Bree started to chant a very annoying chant.

CHASE, CHASE. SILENT AS A BOOK CASE!

They chanted over and over again. Chase got really annoyed. He got up from his chair and stormed out of the lab.

Mr Davenport came down into the lab

"Hey what's up with Chase" He asked.

"Well, he is angry that he can't talk to us or anyone!" Bree lied.

"Ok maybe I might have an idea" Mr Davenport walked out of the lab thinking about many things.

* * *

again sorry its short!


	3. Chapter 3(eddie insults)

SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS FANFIC LIKE FOR EVER I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH MY OTHER FANFICS!

* * *

Chase sat on the sofa with tears in his eyes. Mr Davenport came in and Chase quickly wiped the tears away.

"Hey Chase"

Chase waved at him.

"I have no ideas on how you can communicate with the others but just sign to me what you want to tell them and I will tell the"

Mr Davenport left the room and Chase thought "How can I sign things to Mr Davenport to tell them."

Then Eddie flickered on.

"HEY silent kid why so quite. Oh ye you cant talk and that chant so funny!"

Chase tried to ignore him but it was know use. He just went on and on throwing insults at him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"CHASE IS A SILENT IDIOT

"CHASE IS A LAMEO"

"CHASE IS SO CLULESS AND WEAK"

That was it Chase got up and stomped to the lab. He went to Eddie's control box and kicked it, pulled out wires and basically trashed it. He started to cry and he fell to the ground and sat there crying but what he didn't notice Mr Davenport had been in the lab the whole time and he saw the whole thing...

* * *

Kind of a Cliffhanger!


	4. Chapter 4(Sign to me)

hey the next chapter is here ps sign language in italics

* * *

Chase at in front of the smashed control box, crying. What he didn't know Mr Davenport had been I the lab and saw the whole thing. Mr Davenport walked over and stood in front of him. Chase looked up cried even more. Mr Davenport sat next to him and put his arm over him.

"Its ok Chase what's happened. Remember sign language."

_"Eddie is a total idiot so is Adam, Bree and Leo!"_ Chase signed angrily.

"What did they do?"

_"Leo, Adam and Bree were chanting a offensive chant and Eddie was saying very offensive things"_

"What was the chant or what did Eddie say"

_"Um_ _the chant was Chase silent as a book case or something like that" _

"Ok I need a talk with them but what about Eddie"

_"Eddie said I was a idiot, weak and a lameo!"_

"Well I cant talk to Eddie because well you trashed him. Im going to get Adam, Bree and Leo and we can talk ok"

Chase nodded and Mr Davenport went to find the 3 other kids.

* * *

YAY


	5. Chapter 5(looking up to you)

this is the last chapter of chase shuts up. im really eager to start my new fanfiction! again sign language in italics

* * *

Mr Davenport came back down with Adam, Bree and Leo. Chase was still in the same place but had managed to stop crying.

"Now you three, apologies!" Mr Davenport said sternly.

"Sorry Chase" Bree apologised

"Ye sorry" Leo apologised

"Sorry bro" Adam apologised

Chase got up and walked away. Mr Davenport followed him.

"Hey they apologised. Aren't you happy?"

_"Ye but..." _

"But what"

_"I haven't told anyone this because im afraid of what people might say"_

"What is it you can tell me. I wont tell anyone promise"

_"I think of bree and Leo as my friends and my brother and sister but with Adam its different, I look up to him."_

Mr Davenport was a bit shocked at Chase's confession but he thought it was sweet.

"Why wouldn't you want anyone to know that especially Adam."

"Im scared of what people say and what would Adam say!"

"Ask him or do you want me well it would probably be me anyway"

Chase nodded and sat down on a chair tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. Mr Davenport went over to and told Bree and Leo what Chase said about them. Then he told Adam what Chase said about him. Adam wanted to cry at what Mr Davenport said to him. Adam slowly walked over to Chase.

"Lets leave them" Mr Davenport, Leo and Bree went out of the lab leaving the two brothers alone.

Adam grabbed a chair and sat down next to Chase.

"Chase, do you really look up to me?"

Chase nodded.

"I never knew that"

Adam gave Chase a hug.

"Im sorry" Adam said starting to cry.

Mr Davenport came back down and smiled at what he saw: Brotherly love!

2 WEEKS LATER

Chase hadn't got his voice back yet but everyone was supporting him.

Chase walked into the lab where Adam and Mr Davenport were on the computer.

"Hi Chase" Adam greeted.

"Hey" Chase said back.

Then everyone froze. Mr Davenport and Adam looked at Chase.

"I got my Voice back" Chase shouted.

"YES" Adam and Mr Davenport said in unison.

"Im glad your voice is back bro" Adam said

"Me to" Mr Davenport added.

* * *

how was that! hope you liked it!


End file.
